


the cake

by animad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: Dan orders the cake for Phil's birthday on isle of man.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	the cake

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [ phil's 33rd bday count down!](phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com)

Dan was going to be nice. He was. He was going to be a lovely boyfriend and a well-behaved almost-son in law. But then he got an idea and he really couldn’t help himself. 

Kath had given him cake duty for the isle of man celebrations for Phil’s birthday, which was the first time Dan would be attending on the actual day. Dan found details of a bakery in town that would make personalised cakes and ordered one to collect for after they’d flown in. The bakery had a website and a section to make orders. Under Occasion he chose ‘Birthday’, and under type of cake chose ‘Red Velvet’. He wrote in details for the icing and decorations. In the box for personalised message, at first he wrote something generic like ‘Happy Birthday Phil’ and was about to press submit, his fingering hovering over the button, before he went back and deleted it. He sat for ages trying to think of something better. Something more personal, maybe something that would make him laugh. He scrolled through twitter as he sat and thought about it. Then he saw a tweet that was the perfect inspiration and a sly grin spread across his face.

He went back to the bakery tab and typed in his message and pressed submit before he could change his mind. 

-

Dan had forgotten about this until he got the call that the cake was ready to be picked up. Which he did, early on the morning of Phil’s birthday. The baker’s assistant opened the lid to the box to show him the contents and make sure it was satisfactory. He tried to keep the grin of his face when he saw it. The assistant just had her pleasant customer service smile so Dan wasn’t sure she got the joke. He hoped not. But then he’d never be stepping foot in here again, so what did it matter. 

He thanked her, paid, and picked up the box, taking home. 

Only Cornelia saw the cake before it was revealed, as he was lighting the candles. Everyone else was waiting around the table, recently cleared of dinner items. She’d come in to refill drinks and peered around Dan’s arm, the promptly gasped and gently smacked him on the arm.

“Dan! You’re terrible!” 

When Dan looked down at her she was smiling and shaking her head at him. 

Dan followed her back into the dining room, where the lights were off and everybody was beginning to sing. He placed the cake down on the table, Martyn saw it and immediately found it difficult to continue the song through stifled laughter. Only Kath and Nigel were seemed unaffected, but Dan could tell there was some mild confusion on their faces. 

Dan hadn’t looked at Phil yet, but when he did, toward the end of the song, he was met with a bright red face and mouth a-gape, staring at Dan in horrified embarrassment. 

“I hate you!” Phil said, as soon as the last ‘you’ was over, punching Dan on the arm much harder than Cornelia had. Dan dissolved into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggle on tumble](yourfriendblogstalker.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic)


End file.
